Irrelevant Numbers (Season 3)
A Person of Interest is an individual who will be involved in a violent, probably fatal crime. The Machine, without indicating whether the individual is the victim or the perpetrator, supplies his or her Social Security number to Reese and Finch, who study their background and attempt to prevent said violent crime. The following list includes all Persons of Interest who appeared in Season 3. |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A sailor who unwittingly became involved in his friends' illegal smuggling of uncut diamonds aboard their ship. Saved by the efforts of Reese and Shaw. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A son of a diplomat who was targeted for assassination because of his father's refusal to work with the cartel. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A man who preyed on lonely women only to gain access to their bank accounts. The father of one of his recent targets was connected to the mob and placed a bounty on his head. He was Sameen Shaw's first irrelevant number. }} |vicperp = Victim/Perpetrator |status = Deceased |description = An internet entrepreneur who founded a company that treated people's privacy as a commodity. He was targeted by the privacy advocacy group Vigilance and eventually killed by Peter Collier. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A successful investor and playboy who was targeted by the father of his deceased lover to prevent him from finding out that she had a son. With the help of Zoe Morgan and Carter, Reese and Finch were able to unite him with his son. }} |vicperp = Perpetrator |status = Unknown |description = A prominent New York lawyer who helped her husband fake his death and then found out that he framed her for his alleged murder and planned to run off with her best friend, who was secretly in an affair with him. After realizing neither Vanessa nor her husband was worth saving, Reese left them to kill each other. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A veterinarian who was about to be robbed by four armed youths who wanted to steal Ketamine. Bear, posing as a patient, helped Finch and Reese intervene and save the doctor. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A 10-year-old girl with a great interest in spycraft who was targeted because she spied on the wrong group of criminals. Saved by Shaw and helped bring down a major HR operation. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A member of an organ procurement team who was held at gunpoint and forced to release the liver he and his team were transporting to a patient. Sameen Shaw, while posing as his team member, saved him and then returned the organ. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = An estate investigator who was targeted by the anti-government group Vigilance who believed he could lead them to the whereabouts of his foster brother who had been involved with the group before faking his own death. Saved by Reese. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A con artist who posed as a hypnotherapist who was targeted by HR. One of his scams cost HR $4.4 million and after being saved and then conned himself, was sent to find a new life elsewhere. }} |vicperp = Victims/Perpetrators |status = Alive/Deceased |description = The numbers of 23 Russians and 38 members of HR came up when Carter orchestrated a war between the two entities. Many of the Russians were rounded up by members of HR to be executed, but the FBI intervened just in time taking everyone into custody. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = Reese's number came up after he kidnapped HR's leader, Alonzo Quinn, with Carter's help. HR spread his photo around to various criminal enterprises, many of which attempted to take his life. While an HR cop nearly killed Reese, he was saved by Finch who arranged for Reese to be arrested by two honest cops. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = After Simmons shot Reese and killed Carter, the Machine issued Simmons' number to Finch, who was uncertain which person was targeting Simmons for death. Simmons was eventually captured by Fusco and then murdered by Scarface on the orders of Elias. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = An ex-NSA member who was targeted by Control because she wanted to learn more about a project that he worked on during his time there. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A former Olympic gymnast who resorted to theft after her Olympic career had ended and she needed money to support her child, Lin was targeted by her employer after she wanted out. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A 9-1-1 operator who was targeted by a mystery man hired by an employee of a local business as part of an elaborate scheme to cover up a crime committed one day prior. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A technology expert whose work on The Machine made him the target of various organizations, both government and non-government. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A janitor, formerly a millionaire banker and businessman, who was targeted by a number of different organizations. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = An engineering contractor working for HydralCorp. }} |vicperp = Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = A criminal prosecutor who wanted to murder a former classmate at a school reunion. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = A clerical assistant to the Office of Personnel Management who had critical information about who is associated with the Northern Lights program. She was assassinated by Vigilance. }} |vicperp = Victims/Perpetrators |status = Alive |description = Two drug dealers who wanted to kill each other. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = Finch's former fiancee who was targeted by Samaritan in an attempt to lure Finch out of hiding. }} |vicperp = Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = A convenience store clerk who helped orchestrate a robbery. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = Targeted by Vigilance. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = Targeted by Vigilance. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = Targeted by Vigilance. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = Targeted by Vigilance. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = Targeted by Vigilance. }} |}es:Personas de interés (tercera temporada)it:Numeri irrilevanti (Stagione 3) Category:Persons of Interest Category:Season 3 Category:Lists